Terapi Gen
by ashimie
Summary: For Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge. Remus Lupin mencoba kembali menjadi manusia normal dengan menggunakan metode penyembuhan Muggle.


**_Disclaimer :_**_ Semesta Harry Potter adalah kepunyaan J.K. Rowling._ Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk membuat _fanfic_ ini saja, benar-benar tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diharapkan dari _fanfic_ ini. Nah, kalo OC-nya baru milik saya.

A/N : di sini saya beneran tidak mengikuti _canon_, karena kalau saya ikuti, saya bingung _nyambungin-_nya di sebelah mana. *nyengir*  
Alur waktu yang saya gunakan di sini lompat-lompat. Jadi, bacalah dengan seksama.

**TERAPI GEN**

_"Terapi gen : suatu teknik terapi yang digunakan untuk memperbaiki gen-gen mutan (abnormal/cacat) yang bertanggung jawab terhadap terjadinya suatu penyakit. Pada awalnya, terapi gen diciptakan untuk mengobati penyakit keturunan (genetik) yang terjadi karena mutasi pada satu gen, seperti penyakit fibrosis sistik. Penggunaan terapi gen pada penyakit tersebut dilakukan dengan memasukkan gen normal yang spesifik ke dalam sel yang memiliki gen mutan. source: wikipedia."_

Remus Lupin berjalan melewati etalase-etalase toko yang masih terkunci rapat. Saat ini masih sangat pagi, matahari bahkan belum sempurna terbit di ufuk timur. Masih sedikit sekali orang yang berjalan di pagi hari seperti ini. Remus merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan mengenakan tudung mantelnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. Tak lupa ia juga menaikkan syal yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia menyadari beberapa orang yang ia lewati menatap aneh kepadanya.

Ya, tentu saja, tak ada manusia normal manapun yang mengenakan mantel tebal dan syal hingga menutupi wajah di musim panas yang indah seperti ini. Tetapi Remus memang bukanlah seorang manusia normal. Jika statusnya sebagai penyihir saja sudah dianggap abnormal oleh para Muggle, kondisinya sebagai seorang manusia serigala membuatnya semakin terkucilkan, bahkan oleh kaumnya sendiri, para penyihir.

Ia berbelok ke salah satu jalan sempit di antara bangunan bertingkat. Remus melangkah dengan lebih cepat menuju seseorang di ujung jalan tersebut. Ia mengenali dengan seksama postur tubuh itu. Itu adalah istrinya, Nymphadora Tonks, yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Dora."

"Remus."

Saling menghampiri, mereka melepas rindu masing-masing.

"Bagaimana Teddy?"

"Dia masih tidur saat aku tinggalkan. Ada Mum di rumah, kita bisa mempercayakan Teddy padanya," ucap Tonks sambil menurunkan tudung dan syal yang menutupi wajah suaminya. Raut khawatir seketika memenuhi wajahnya, "kamu melukai dirimu sendiri lagi."

"Tak apa, Dora. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Remus menenangkan istrinya.

Tonks membelai lembut luka cakar yang tertoreh di wajah Remus sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah suaminya. Sedangkan Remus sendiri membiarkan Tonks menyentuh wajahnya.

"Apa terasa menyakitkan?" tanya Tonks.

"Tidak separah saat pertama kali," jawab Remus. "Lebih baik kita segera menemui Hermione dan Arnold, sayang."

"Aku berharap mendengar kabar baik dari mereka."

"Aku juga."

**– o0o –**

Malam ini udara berhembus sejuk membelai dedaunan. Tiada awan yang menutupi hamparan bintang-bintang di seluruh langit. Bulan purnama yang tergantung di salah satu sudut menambah sempurna keceriaan gemerlap malam. Berkas cahayanya seperti lampu sorot yang menerangi pentas kerlipan bintang-bintang. Suara hewan malam bersautan di pinggir sungai, melantunkan lagu untuk alam yang mengiringi kemeriahan pentas. Langit malam pada puncak musim panas tahun ini memang indah dan semarak.

Di salah satu sudut hutan tak berpenghuni, semarak malam ini seakan tak dapat dirasakan. Ada sosok berbulu dengan moncong dan cakar yang tajam berada meringkuk di balik akar pohon yang menyembul tinggi dari tanah. Punggungnya bergelung rapat menempel dengan lipatan kaki-kaki belakangnya. Sebuah dengkingan pilu sesekali terdegar mengusik alunan semarak malam ini.

Sosok itu tak dapat dikatakan seekor, atau bahkan seseorang. Jika diperhatikan, moncongnya mirip dengan moncong anjing, bulu di sekujur tubuhnya lebat seperti bulu rubah, dan bentuk kakinya mirip dengan bentuk kaki hewan pemangsa. Tetapi telapak kaki-kakinya berbeda dengan telapak seekor hewan, meskipun cakarnya masih sama tajamnya dengan cakar hewan berdarah dingin lainnya. Dua telapak yang terdapat pada kaki-kaki depannya terlihat pipih lebar dan membulat, juga ada jari-jari panjang di setiap telapak kaki itu. Sedangkan di kaki-kaki belakangnya terdapat telapak berbentuk lebih lonjong dan melebar di ujungnya dengan jari-jari kecil di setiap telapak tersebut. Telapak-telapak yang dimiliki sosok itu mirip dengan telapak kaki kera, tetapi dengan tubuh seekor serigala.

Beberapa kali suara dengkingan menggema ke seluruh hutan. Bahkan di beberapa kesempatan terdengar geraman dari sosok buas tersebut, dan suara cakaran-cakaran pada benda di sekitarnya. Ia mencakar apapun pada jangkauan jarinya, termasuk tubuh dan wajahnya sendiri. Ia seakan tak peduli dengan apapun, seperti hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu. Terlebih dengkingan yang dikeluarkannya terdengar semakin menyedihkan.

**– o0o –**

Remus Lupin tanpa sadar menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sejak tadi. Ia gelisah.

Sebagai istri yang baik, Nymphadora Tonks mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya yang berkait dengan jari-jari milik suaminya, berharap itu akan sedikit menenangkan kegugupan Remus, dan juga kegugupannya sendiri. Ia paham mengapa Remus begitu gugup saat ini, karena ia juga merasakan kegugupan yang sama. Tak ada yang berbicara di antara keduanya, pikiran masing-masing telah mengambil alih kesibukan untuk berkata-kata. Terlalu banyak spekulasi dan dugaan, dan keduanya terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya.

Suara pintu berkeriet mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pikiran masing-masing. Keduanya menatap pintu tersebut dengan seksama. Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang waniita muda berjalan melewati ambang pintu. Sang wanita tersenyum melihat mereka berdua duduk bersisian. Remus membalas senyum wanita itu dengan kaku. Perhatiannya terpusat pada map yang dibawa si wanita.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tonks terburu-buru.

Pria paruh baya dan wanita muda itu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Keduanya mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan Remus dan Tonks, dan sang wanita segera menaruh map yang dibawanya ke atas meja yang berada di antara ia dan pasangan suami istri tersebut. Ia lalu membukanya. Sang pria memasang wajah berseri.

"Hermione?" kali ini Remus yang tak sabar.

Sang wanita tersenyum, "hasilnya menunjukkan struktur genmu memang telah dirusak oleh semacam virus yang terdapat pada racun _werewolf_ yang menginfeksimu saat kecil. Virus itu yang mengacaukan susunan gen pada dirimu dan mengubahnya menjadi gen manusia serigala." Dia membaca seberkas dokumen yang terdapat pada map tersebut.

Raut wajah wanita bernama Hermione itu berubah, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung. "Remus, apa kau memiliki teori mengapa hanya pada setiap bulan purnama gen itu menjadi aktif?"

Remus menatap ke dalam bola mata wanita itu dan menghela napas. "Banyak hal yang terpengaruh oleh bulan purnama, Hermione. Sirius pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa hewan-hewan bahkan akan menjadi lebih gelisah saat bulan purnama. Itu sudah menjadi ketentuan alam, lebih baik kita tidak mempertanyakannya."

Hermione terdiam.

"Jadi, apa kondisi Remus memungkinkan untuk menjalani terapi itu?" tanya Tonks.

Sang pria menegakkan pungungnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, Remus sangat memungkinkan untuk menjalani terapi itu. Dan kami sepakat akan menggunakan metode _Ex Vivo_, penanganan sel di luar tubuh. Semua itu akan di lakukan di sini, di laboratorium bawah tanah milikku."

"Baiklah, kapan rencana kalian untuk memulainya?"

Nymphadora Tonks mengetatkan pegangannya pada jubah milik suaminya. Remus menatapnya, ia tahu istrinya sangat khawatir.

"Secepatnya, Remus. Saat bulan purnama datang," ucap sang pria.

"Saat bulan purnama? Maksudmu saat aku berubah menjadi manusia serigala?" ucap Remus terkejut. "Tidak, Arnold. Aku menolak kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau kalian membahayakan nyawa kalian demi aku. Astaga, tidakkah kalian belajar dari kejadian bulan lalu?"

"Tunggu dulu, Remus. Kau tidak akan membahayakan siapapun," Hermione menjawab cepat. "Aku sudah bisa membuat Ramuan _Wolfsbane_ sekarang. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu setiap bulan. Dengan ramuan itu kau bisa mempertahankan pikiran manusiamu. Itu artinya kau tidak akan berbahaya bagi kami."

"Memang," ucap Tonks, ia menatap suaminya, "tetapi bukannya tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa insting serigalanya tidak akan muncul."

"Tak ada pilihan lain," terang pria bernama Arnold itu. "Struktur genmu cukup unik. Genmu berbeda saat kau menjadi manusia normal seperti sekarang ini dengan saat kau bertransformasi. Sel itu harus disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhmu saat kau menjadi manusia serigala. Kalau disuntikkan saat kau menjadi manusia, itu tidak akan bekerja."

Remus dan Tonks terdiam, sibuk dengan kecamuk pikiran masing-masing. Ada keraguan dalam hati mereka untuk menjalani terapi ini setelah mendengar keputusan barusan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Hermione setelah mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Baiklah. Kau harus memastikan aku untuk rutin meminumnya, Dora," ucap Remus kepada istrinya.

"Tapi—"

"Kita percayakan semua pada mereka, oke?" Nymphadora Tonks tak bisa mengelak, ia hanya mengangguk.

**– o0o –**

Sebuah _'Tar'_ terdengar dari salah satu sisi hutan. Seseorag baru saja ber-_apparate_. Sorang wanita muda berjalan dari arah sumber suara.

"Lumos."

Hermione Granger melangkah dengan sangat perlahan saat memasuki hutan, ia menaikkan tudung jubahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah eloknya. Tongkat sihir selalu bersiap di genggaman tangannya. Kebiasannya saat menjadi pelarian bersama Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley membuatnya selalu waspada setiap kali memasuki wilayah yang baru baginya. Berjaga-jaga kalau kalau ada serangan mendadak dari makhluk sihir yang bersembunyi.

Hermione melebarkan telinganya dan mendengaran dengan seksama. Ia mencari sebuah suara yang dapat dijadikannya sebuah petunjuk untuk menemukan sosok yang ia cari dalam hutan itu.

Dan Hermione mendengarnya.

Sebuah suara dengkingan pilu menjadi indikatornya. Ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara itu. Ini kedua kalinya ia memasuki hutan sepi itu. Suasana diam mencekam menerobos perasaanya. Hanya suara gemeretak ranting pohon yang ia injak yang dapat didengarnya. Hutan ini memang aneh, tak ada kehidupan malam yang terlihat. Terlalu sepi. Semenjak perang usai, hutan ini juga mulai ditinggalkan oleh makhluk hidup di dalamnya. Mungkin jika pepohonan dapat dengan mudah berpindah tempat, mereka juga ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

Hermione mencoba berkonsentrasi dan tetap membuat pikirannya sibuk dengan apapun. Ia tak membiarkan pikirannya kosong. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti melangkah. Telinganya berdenging karena keheningan hutan itu. Ia kehilangan suara dengkingan itu. Lalu sambil berdiri, ia menunggu suara selanjutnya untuk menjadi petunjuknya melangkah.

**– o0o –**

"Remus, Tonks, kenalkan. Ini Arnold Hopkins, ahli bioteknologi bidang genetika yang aku ceritakan," ucap Hermione, "Arnold, ini Remus Lupin, dia yang akan menjadi pasienmu, dan ini Nymphadora Tonks, istrinya."

Remus dan Tonks berjabat tangan dengan Arnold. Arnold Hopkins adalah pria berperawakan setengah baya, dia terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Remus. Ini bisa terlihat dari rambutnya yang sudah hampir seluruhnya berwarna keperakan. Senyumnya yang ramah membuat kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya semakin terlihat.

"Mari, silahkan duduk," ucap Tonks ramah.

Keempatnya mendudukkan diri di sofa-sofa empuk keluarga Lupin. Remus menjentikkan tongkatnya dan menyihir minuman untuk mereka. Arnold Hopkins menatap takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Remus barusan.

"Luar biasa!" ucap Arnold.

Hermione tersenyum. "Itulah yang kami sebut Sihir, Arnold."

"Dan tongkat itu, adalah tongkat sihir sungguhan?" tanya Arnold Hopkins penasaran.

"Ya, ini adalah tongkat sihir sungguhan Mr. Hopkins," jawab Remus.

"Arnold saja, _please_," ucap Arnold.

"Baiklah, Arnold,"

"Luar biasa! Aku sekarang percaya bahwa sihir sungguh ada di dunia ini,"

Remus, Tonks, dan Hermione tersenyum mendengar ucapan Arnold Hopkins.

"Silahkan diminum," ucap Tonks.

Arnold Hopkins dan Hermione pun mengambil gelas masing-masing dan meminum suguhan yang diberikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja penjelasan tentang terapi yang akan dijalani oleh Remus, Arnold?" ucap Hermione.

"Oh, ya, ya. Tentu saja, Hermione, tentu saja," ucap Arnold Hopkins setelah menenggak isi gelasnya dan menaruhnya.

"Oke. Remus, kurasa Arnold akan menerangkannya dengan lebih baik ketimbang aku. Jadi, Arnold, silahkan saja kau mulai."

"Terimakasih, Hermione," ucap Arnold. "Begini, Remus. Seperti yang telah Hermione katakan padamu sebelumnya, metode ini dinamakan Terapi Gen. Terapi ini pada dasarnya akan memulihkan struktur susunan genmu kembali menjadi susunan gen manusia normal. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, metode ini sendiri adalah penemuan baru. Masih belum banyak yang menerapkannya di dunia—ku. Jadi kita harus sangat berhati-hati. Salah salah, genmu akan rusak secara permanen bahkan mungkin dapat mengacaukan keseluruhan struktur genmu.

"Terapi ini ada dua jenis, yaitu _Ex Vivo_ dan _In Vivo_. _Ex Vivo_ adalah metode penanganan sel di luar tubuh. Caranya dengan mengambil sel berisi gen abnormalmu dan menginjeksikan sel berisi gen normal yang telah dibungkus semacam virus yang tidak berbahaya. Lalu dengan menggunakan sebuah reaksi, sel itu akan memaksa gen normalmu untuk memperbaiki atau bahkan mengganti struktur susuan gen pada selmu yang abnormal itu menjadi normal. Sedangkan _In Vivo _adalah metode penanganan di dalam tubuh. Jadi gen normalmu akan langsung disuntikkan ke dalam organ tubuhmu yang memiliki sel abnormal itu."

"Seberapa besar kemungkinan keberhasilan terapi ini?" tanya Tonks.

Hermione menggeleng, "kami tidak bisa menjamin, Tonks. Bukan hanya karena metode ini adalah metode baru, tetapi juga karena kasus Remus bukanlah kasus yang biasa ditemui."

Remus terdiam dan berpikir.

"Aku mengerti. Jika kalian yakin kalau ini dapat membantuku, aku akan coba menjalaninya."

"Terimakasih, Remus. Karena itu aku ingin kau mengikuti serangkaian tes sebelum menjalani terapi ini. Semua tes itu untuk mengetahui kondisimu dan struktur genmu, serta terapi gen yang seperti apa yang perlu dilakukan," ucap Arnold Hopkins.

"Terlalu beresiko, Remus. Bagaimana jika terapi ini gagal?"

"Kita akan mencobanya dulu, Dora. Aku akan mengikuti semua tes untuk mengecek kondisiku. Aku tidak akan menjalaninya jika memang tidak memungkinkan."

Nymphadora Tonks mencengkeram erat lengan baju suaminya, tertera jelas kekhawatiran dalam raut wajahnya.

**– o0o –**

Suara dengkingan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas. Hermione dengan berhati-hati melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sumber suara itu.

Sudah dekat.

Hermione mengetatkan jubahnya. Hutan ini dingin, walaupun malam ini adalah malam puncak musim panas. Tak ada angin yang berhembus, tetapi memang hawa di hutan ini dingin dan mencekam. Hermione tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia juga ketakutan memasuki hutan ini. Tetapi ia akan tetap melakukan tugasnya. Ia sudah berjanji akan membantu, dan ia tak akan mengingkarinya.

Hermione menghampiri sebuah pohon yang menjadi sumber suara dengkingan yang ia dengar. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya dari balik pohon. Ia sudah menduganya. Tetapi demi keamanannya, Hermione menjaga jarak dengan makhluk itu.

Sosok itu masih meringkuk di sana, kaki belakangnya terlipat dan merapat ke tubuhnya. Hermione melihat bentuk telapak kaki yang terasa janggal berada di sana. Ia tersenyum.

Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil dan jarum suntik dari balik mantelnya. Ia mengisi jarum itu dengan cairan dari dalam botol. Lalu perlahan, ia mencoba melangkah mendekati sosok di depannya.

"Remus," panggilnya kepada sosok yang masih tetap meringkuk di hadapannya. Sosok itu terdiam kaku.

"Remus, ini aku, Hermione."

Sosok itu kini berhenti mendengking. Moncongnya bergerak ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Remus Lupin dalam wujud manusia serigala menatap Hermione Granger yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Ramuan _Wolfsbane_ itu bekerja sempurna, Remus bisa mempertahankan pikiran manusianya.

"Aku datang lagi, Remus," ucap Hermione, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Dan seperti kemarin, akan menyuntikmu lagi. Aku mohon untuk tetap menjaga tubuhmu untuk tidak bergerak, oke?"

Remus Lupin mengangguk.

Hermione melangkah mendekati tubuh itu. Ia mulai menyuntikkan cairan itu dengan sangat berhati-hati. Tak salah jika dulu ia sempat berlatih dan membantu orangtuanya dalam menyuntik pasien-pasiennya. Hermione tahu cara menyuntik yang tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit berlebihan. Ia menyuntik dengan cepat. Takut kalau kalau Remus tak dapat mengendalikan instingnya. Kali ini sasaran suntikannya adalah ruas kaki depan dan belakang sosok di depannya itu. Remus kini tidak banyak bergerak, Hermione tahu mantan profesornya ini sudah berusaha keras untuk menjaga agar tidak melukainya.

Ia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya malam ini. Hermione mundur beberapa langkah besar menjauhi sossok itu. Karena kini sosok itu menggeram dan cakar-cakarnya terpatut pada akar pohon di sekelilingnya.

Hermione tahu, cairan itu sudah bereaksi. Dan tidak mungkin bahwa adaptasi cairan itu dengan tubuh Remus tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit. Cairan berisi sel-sel normal itu sedang bekerja dan memaksa sel-sel manusia serigalanya mereduksi dan kembali menjadi manusia normal.

Tak ada dengkingan, hanya geraman yang Hermione artikan sebagai geraman kesakitan. Ia tak tega melihat Remus seperti itu, melolong kesakitan. Di sisi lain, ia juga merasa ketakutan. Belajar dari pengalaman, tak ada gunanya ia mencoba berkompromi dengan manusia serigala yang sedang tidak stabil seperti sekarang ini.

Hermione menelpon seseorang dengan ponsel yang dibawanya.

"Ha—halo, Arnold?"

_"Hermione, bagaimana?"_ tanya suara di seberang.

"Ku rasa kita berhasil. Aku juga sudah menyuntikkan yang kedua."

_"Bagus, Hermione."_ Suara itu terdengar tersenyum.

"Aku akan segera ke tempatmu, Remus sedang mengerang kesakitan sekarang."

_"Ya, ya, cepatlah. Terlalu berbahaya kalau kau berlama-lama di sana."_

"Baiklah. Bye, Arnold."

Hermione menutup ponselnya. Ia bertahan sepuluh detik lagi untuk mengamati sosok itu. Lalu dengan amat terpaksa Hermione pergi meninggalkan Remus Lupin sendirian di hutan itu. Ia ber-_disapparate_ dengan suara _'Tar'_ yang menyertai.

**– o0o –**

"Oke, benar katamu, terlalu berbahaya membuatmu bertransformasi di dalam ruang bawah tanah seperti waktu itu. Jadi, kami putuskan bahwa kau dapat bertransformasi di manapun, asalkan kau memberitahu Hermione ke mana kau akan pergi," ucap Arnold.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Remus.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang memaksamu dan tidak mengindahkan peringatan Hermione padaku sebelumnya."

"Sudahlah, Arnold," ucap Hermione. "Remus, mungkin Hutan Dean bisa menjadi pilihanmu. Hutan itu sekarang cukup sepi, kurasa kau bisa bersembunyi di sana selama transformasimu."

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan menghampirimu dan menyuntikmu di sana."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengikuti suara gonggongan atau lolonganku untuk menemukan tempatku bersembunyi di hutan itu," ucap Remus. "Dan tetaplah berhati-hati saat mendekatiku yang sedang bertransformasi."

"Ide bagus," ucap Arnold.

"Dan, omong-omong, apakah kalian butuh untuk mengambil sel lainnya dari wujudku saat menjadi manusia serigala?" tanya Remus

"Oh, itu tidak perlu, Remus. Kami masih memilikinya, dan dari sel-sel itu kami masih bisa mengembangkannya untuk persediaan terapimu. Itu akan menekan resiko yang berbahaya kan?"

"_Yeah_,"

"Apa hasilnya dapat terlihat secepatnya?" tanya Tonks

"Kurasa, ya. Melihat betapa cepatnya transformasi Remus menjadi manusia serigala dalam beberapa menit, membuatku berpikir bahwa perkembangan sel itu setelah disuntikkan mungkin akan bereaksi dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Kurasa dalam beberapa jam kita bisa melihat perubahannya," terang Arnold. "Dan memperhatikan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan selama transformasimu, aku mengasumsikan terapi ini juga tidak akan terlepas dari rasa sakit itu, Remus."

Remus Lupin menatap istrinya yang cemas mendengar perkataan Arnold barusan. "Aku mengerti, Arnold. Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya."

"Karena itu aku akan melakukan terapi ini setahap demi setahap. Ini juga untuk mereduksi kemungkinan rasa sakit yang akan kau rasakan. Aku tidak berani memberimu langsung untuk semua perubahan di seluruh tubuhmu, aku khawatir kau tak sanggup menerima terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan."

Hermione menghela napas. "Aku tahu ini akan menjadi terapi yang panjang. Setidaknya sekali sebulan kau dapat menjalaninya. Tetapi metode _Ex Vivo_ ini lebih besar kemungkinan berhasilnya ketimbang metode _In Vivo, _dengan resiko yang lebih bisa ditekan. Tak perlu khawatir," ucap Hermione mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa metode _In Vivo_ memang lebih berbahaya karena terjadi di dalam sel tubuh? Apa yang membuatnya berbahaya?" tanya Tonks penasaran.

"Dalam metode _In Vivo_ besar kemungkinan sel tubuhmu akan menolak kedatangan sel baru, dan mendeteksinya sebagai sebuah ancaman virus atau benda asing. Secara otomatis sistem imunmu akan berusaha menghancurkannya," Arnold menjelaskan. "Jika sistem kekebalan tubuhmu menang melawan sel baru ini, makan tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Tetapi jika sistem imunmu kalah, sel itu bisa menjadi sebuah sel abnormal yang menimbulkan kerusakan lain pada tubuhmu, bahkan menciptakan penyakit lainnya yang lebih berbahaya. Berbeda dengan metode _Ex Vivo_, metode ini memaksa selmu menyesuaikan terlebih dahulu sel yang akan masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, membuat tubuhmu lebih mengenalnya dan tidak akan mendeteksinya sebagai benda asing."

**– o0o –**

"Oh Remus, Tonks. Kalian sudah datang."

"Apa kabar, Jess?" ucap Tonks.

"Kabar baik, Tonks," jawab wanita paruh baya yang menyambut mereka. "Kalian tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan memberitahu Mione dan Arnold dulu."

"Baiklah,"

"Terimakasih, Jessica," ucap Remus seraya melepas mantel tebalnya.

Saat wanita bernama Jessica itu menghilang ke balik ruangan, Remus dan Tonks mendudukkan tubuh mereka pada sebuah sofa panjang di sudut ruangan. Ini adalah kediaman keluarga Arnold Hopkins, seorang ilmuwan dan dokter Muggle. Tak lama menunggu, Jessica menyilakan mereka untuk memasuki ruang bawah tanah tempat Hermione dan Arnold menunggunnya.

Ini adalah keempat kalinya Remus memasuki ruang bawah tanah milik Arnold Hopkins. Pertama, saat ia sengaja dikurung dalam kandang besi saat bertransformasi karena Arnold butuh contoh selnya saat menjadi manusia serigala untuk mengujinya di laboratorium miliknya sebagai bagian rangkaian tes sebelum terapi. Kedua saat pemberitahuan hasil tes dan metode terapi yang akan dijalani, dan yang ketiga adalah saat yang mirip dengan sekarang ini, pagi hari setelah transformasinya berlangsung.

Remus dan Tonks segera mengambil tempat di bangku yang biasa mereka duduki.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Ada perkembangan?" tanya Remus segera.

Arnold tersenyum. "Ya, perkembangan yang amat baik. Hermione memberitahukanku kalau telapak kaki dan tanganmu sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi normal, hanya tinggal sedikit cakarmu yang masih tersisa. Dan kurasa seharusnya lengan kaki dan tanganmu akan berubah juga setelah hermione menyuntikkanmu semalam."

"Ya, aku memang merasakan perubahan itu, Arnold. Telapak kaki dan tanganku berubah. Dan setelah hermione menyuntikkan cairan itu semalam, aku merasakan reaksi yang mirip pada lengan kaki dan tanganku."

"Itu berarti terapi gen ini bisa dikatakan berhasil kan? Aku berharap kau bisa sepenuhnya kembali menjadi manusia normal, sayang," ucap Tonks.

"Ya, terapimu dapat dilanjutkan setiap bulan. Kalau perkembangannya selalu seperti ini, mungkin dalam satu atau dua tahun kau bisa menjadi manusia sepenuhnya, Remus," ucap Hermione.

"Terimakasih banyak Hermione, dan tentu saja kau, Arnold," ucap Remus.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku, aku sudah cukup senang melihat metode ini bisa berhasil," balas Arnold.

Setelah mengobrol lebih lama, Remus dan Tonks pamit undur diri. Ada kebahagiaan dari raut wajah mereka. Seberkas harapan yang ditawarkan Hermione beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini mulai menampakkan hasil. Tak dapat diingkari, Remus memang memendam keinginan untuk hidup normal tanpa tatapan mengintimidasi dari semua orang. Ia ingin terbebas dari penderitaan dan kekhawatiran yang setiap bulan menghampirinya. Ia bahkan rindu menatap bulan purnama sebagai manusia, bukan sebagai hewan pemangsa yang buas. Dan kini harapan itu dapat terwujud berkat metode penyembuhan Muggle. Remus Lupin semakin kagum dengan bagaimana Muggle dapat menciptakan sendiri _'Sihir'_-nya yang bernama teknologi.

**– ****_Selesai_**** –**


End file.
